


My Little Canary

by AnimagusFireblade



Series: Wear your Heart on your Sleeve (Or Somewhere Else) [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canary - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Her excitement is adorable, Love, One Shot, Sweet, That wink though, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimagusFireblade/pseuds/AnimagusFireblade
Summary: Sara is away, and Ava has done something to surprise her. Thinking she would have a few days to prepare, Ava receives a text from Sara that she is coming home early. How will Sara react when she finds out what Ava has been up to?Avalance One ShotAva POV





	My Little Canary

I can’t contain my excitement. Sara is going to be so surprised. I grin as my hand rests on my hip just above my right thigh. My mind can’t settle down, so I try to distract myself by cleaning and preparing dinner in our apartment. I’m dancing and singing to Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello while I make chicken parmesan. I harmonize with the line ‘I wish I didn’t need ya, but every touch is ooh la la’ when I hear keys jingling, causing me to turn bright red.

“Hey sexy lady.” My girlfriend’s lips kiss my neck right behind my ear and down my throat.

“Hey back at ya.” I close my eyes and enjoy her closeness. I quickly pull away before she can run her hands on my hips. She blinks in surprise but doesn’t comment. I give her a quick peck and turn back to the stove.

“I got your text. I’m excited you came home a few days early.” I reassure her. The fridge door opens and closes a few seconds later. I look over my shoulder to see her sit down at the counter with a water, her eyes meeting mine.

“I am too. I got to hear that sensual singing voice and watch some drool worthy dancing.” She says this with a chuckle and wink. I glare at her.

“You got something in your eye, babe?” I try to stay serious knowing it will bother her. She frowns.

“I winked. You love my wink.”

“Babe, it looked like a twitch.” Wrong move. She gets up from her perch and walks to me, glaring the whole time.

“That twitch as you are calling it has gotten me laid plenty of times. All by you if I remember correctly.” Her head comes to rest on my shoulder while her hands snake around my waist. I flinch and still. The bandage on my hip gains pressure as her hands explore the foreign feeling. She pulls back and looks at my face.

“Is this why YOU’VE been twitchy?” Sara touches my chin to catch my eye. I sigh, and stir the food around some more.

“Okay, yes it is making me jumpy. But I’ll explain it after we make it through dinner. Otherwise all of this prep goes to waste.” She raises an eyebrow at me. “Sara, please just be patient about this. Sit down and enjoy dinner with me and a glass of wine. Then we will talk about it.” After scanning my face for distress, she is satisfied and nods. I finish and serve up the dinner, and we enjoy it together with light conversation about work. Her anticipation is barely contained through the entire meal.

As we finish off the last of the wine in our glasses, Sara hastily cleans the meal away. I hold in a chuckle at her impatience. When all of the plates have been placed in the dishwasher, she grabs my hand and leads me to our bedroom. She sits on the bed and turns to me, holding my hand the whole time. I smile at her and slide my hand away to wring my hands together. My fear of rejection is catching up to me, and my gaze traces patterns on the floor.

“Aves, what is on your hip?” Her voice tugs my eyes back to hers. She gives me a little smile of encouragement. I suck in a deep breath.

“I love you so much, you know I do. And I miss you when you aren’t here. So I did this to remind me of you when you are away on missions. It also might be a reminder for you that I am yours. I belong to you and no one else. Because you are my home, Sara.” I’m trying not to get emotional with my explanation. I strip off my shirt and start to remove the bandage from my hip. My gaze is trailed on her face, trying to gage her reaction. At first, she seems shocked. Her body leaves the bed to get closer to my hip. I wait for her to process. After a few minutes of silence, her eyes float up to meet mine. She has tears in her eyes, and I sink down to wrap my arms around her.

“Aw babe, I’m so sorry. It was meant to make you happy.” Sara pulls back to grasp my face and kiss me until we are both breathless. I sit back in surprise.

“I’m not upset, babe. They’re happy tears. I love it.” She guides me to the bed to lay down and climbs up beside me to take another look at the yellow canary on my body.

I went to the tattoo parlor today with the expectations that Sara wouldn’t be home for a few more days, giving it time to heal. I was excited and scared when I found out she was coming home early. The bird was small and colored to resemble an old photo of Sara’s childhood pet. It had a soft yellow color brushed with some white in some areas.

Sara leaned over the tattoo and traced it with her fingers. She would look up at me every few seconds with a goofy grin that I return back. Her lips press a light kiss to my skin. I sit up and cup her cheeks, kissing her slowly.

“I love you.” I murmur against her lips.

“I love you too. Mine.” She punctuates her statement with a nip at my bottom lip.

“I think that is what the tattoo proves, love.” I grin at the spark in her eye. She straddles my hips and pins my hands by my head.

“Guess it's my turn to prove that I’m yours too.”

We stay in bed the rest of the night. When we finally start to drift off, I feel Sara’s fingers linger on the bird, goofy grin plastered to her sleepy face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any ideas for stories. I am alway up for suggestions to write about!


End file.
